Natural Blonde and Biting Christmas Baubles
by The One Who Sells Camels Cheap
Summary: Verity Rail went to school for seven years. And for what? To work as a counter girl at a joke shop. But she must admit, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is quite an interesting place to be... FWOC first fanfic, enjoy!


Well, first story, hope you like! Please review!

* * *

Verity sat staring at the Boggarts-in-a-Box Mr. Weasley had given her to stock. Honestly. Who thought of such things? Boggarts were something you tried to get rid of, not buy from a random joke shop in Diagon Alley. But that was the Weasleys for you. Always trying something new.

"Verity, did you find the place for those on the shelf where I told you? Right next biting Christmas baubles?", said Fred Weasley, as he walked towards her, his hair flaming and his height towering over her. Both he and his brother always had a look of perpetual eccentricity, making her chuckle just at the sight of him.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley.", she said. "But may I ask you something?"

"'Course. What is it?"

"Why is there a rubber chicken protruding from your left arm?"

Fred looked down at his arm. Indeed, the fake bird was hanging off his elbow, completely attached. He gave a cry of triumph.

"It worked! Our Poultry Pimples worked! OI, GEORGE! C'MERE!", he yelled. His twin came rushing to his side, joyously laughing.

"We worked for months to perfect those!"

"Check it out, it's completely attached, no way you could just pull it off!"

"We could start a whole line of them! Livestock, house pets, things that Hagrid thinks are nice…"

"It'll make loads!"

"It'll make MILLIONS!"

Verity walked off, secretly laughing. At times work was stressful, but moments like these made it completely bearable. She began straightening up the Muggle card tricks, making sure to keep an eye on a seedy looking old woman that just walked in, and who already had a mysteriously bulging cloak on. People. Why did they feel that they could just pocket anything? She started to sweep the front stoop, preferring not to do it by magic, but instead enjoying the overcast day. Verity had a thing for rain. It made her feel better about being trapped inside a joke shop all day instead of enjoying the sun's warm rays. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to work here all her life. What was she going to do?

Fred Weasley sat in a room that smelled of roses and garlic. A large silver cauldron sat in front of him, taunting him. _Hehe, you stupid git, _it said to him. _The infamous Fred and George Weasley, completely stuck, unable to come up with a new product that doesn't include children's playthings hanging off your body. Such a pity, you know, you shouldn't have quit school so soon._

"What does that have to do with anything?", Fred said aloud.

"What?" answered his twin.

"Nothing…"

"Yeah, if it was nothing, I doubt you'd be talking to yourself. Really, go on with it, what was it?"

"I was just thinking… what if there comes a point when we really can't make anything else? Where all our ideas have been used up, completely shriveled. What will we do?"

His twin answered, "One, that'll never happen. Two, even if does, we've got plenty of products to sell already, Freddy-boy. Don't worry about it."

Fred twisted his face into a look of disgust. "Freddy-boy?", he asked.

"Sure, I figure, if we're gonna become famous, you know, we gotta have famous vocabulary. So now you're Freddy-boy."

"Yeah, and you're the redhead idiot they found stuffed up in an unknown dumpster in a dark corner of Diagon Alley a month from now…"

Fred turned back to his cauldron. _Maybe if I tweak the cucumber base a little…_

CRASH!

He whipped his entire body around to see the source of the clattering din. He laughed to find Verity, flat on her back, completely covered in Nosebleed Nougat.

"Need a little help with those?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, just a little accident" She swished her wand a little to violently though, and sent all 23 boxes soaring across the room, pelting George on the side of the head as he walked out of the room with the cauldrons.

"Ow! Watch where you wave that thing!"

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, I just got a little overexcited", she said, trying to cover her snicker. Hearing this, Fred secretly laughed. He knew that George had left one of the invisible trip strings lying there for an unwilling victim, and obviously, she did too. Her sense of humor was subtle, but it definantly existed.

It was just then how he first noticed just how pretty the natural streaks in her blonde hair were… _no, Fred,_ his conscious told him. _Not the employees…_He sighed. Stupid voices inside his head. Always restricting his fun. He shrugged to himself and got back to work.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of my first story ever. Will update soon. 


End file.
